Caramelos
by A r e k u s a
Summary: Sasuke no está bien de la cabeza, Naruto no está mucho mejor. Pero juntos se complementan, son dinamita y no tienen miedo a explotar./BDSM


**A** dvertencia: AU, lime, SasuNaruSasu, sadomasoquismo.

* * *

 ** _C_** _aramelos_

.

.

Sasuke nunca ha sido el tipo de persona normal que se deja impresionar fácilmente. Su interés por otros seres vivos es casi nulo y las posibilidades disminuyen si de seres humanos se trata. Es reacio a todo tipo de relaciones interpersonales. Las muestras de afecto comunes como besos, abrazos o palabras no significan nada para él y se podría decir que hasta le producen nauseas. Por lo que es fácil imaginar que el sexo es casi inexistente en su vida. Estar con una mujer y dejarse querer, lo excita tanto como una pared. Nada, nulo. Constantemente se encuentra con que su vida es muy plana y vacía, carente de sentido. Viviendo por vivir.

Hasta que llego Naruto.

No es una mujer, mucho menos espera mimos de él. Dentro de esa retorcida cabecita rubia solo existe una forma de querer, una muy extraña y excitante. No podría esperar menos, así es él. A ojos del mundo, es un ser risueño, noble y amable; pero en cuatro paredes se vuelve el hombre más sádico que haya conocido y eso, lejos de alejarlo, lo ínsita a acercarse más.

Por eso si el rubio quiere esposarlo, lo deja; si quiere unir sus manos con sus piernas en la posición más extraña que haya visto, lo deja; si desea darle de azotes en zonas donde duele hasta el alma, se queja, pero se deja. Porque eso lo vuelve loco, lo excita y despierta sensaciones y sentimientos que en más de dos décadas nadie le ha hecho sentir.

Y si quiere introducir objetos extraños en su erección, con mucho dolor, lo deja. Y si quiere introducirlos por atrás, se traga su hombría y lo deja también. Nadie conoce esa faceta suya y, hasta hace poco, ni él mismo. Sería incapaz de pedírselo a una mujer, menos aún a otro hombre. Naruto es Naruto, el único ser capaz de alzarse como su igual, el único al que le permitiría alzarse por encima de él.

De hecho lo hace. El rubio ama humillarlo, torturarlo, verlo retorcerse de dolor mientras grita que pare, que duele, que lo desate. Gritos en vano, ambos saben que no se detendrá aún si lo ve sangrando. Sin embargo hay una manera, Sasuke la conoce bien, pero rara vez la usa; porque el dolor es placer, es deseo, es lujuria. Y su lado hedonista prima sobre el dolor.

Por otro lado, Naruto odia que lo toquen, aunque las marcas de quemaduras en su pecho demuestran que no siempre fue así. Muere de ganas de atiborrarlo de preguntas, tocar sus cicatrices y besarlas una por una. Eso no quiere decir que sea cursi, es solo curiosidad y un deseo insano por hacer aquello que el rubio detesta. Sin embargo es solo eso, un deseo, algo que está fuera de sus límites. Aquellos que han forjado en medio de cuatro paredes. Ahí donde no hay igualdad y dejan de ser Sasuke y Naruto para convertirse en sumiso y amo, en ese orden. Y él no tiene permitido mirarlo a los ojos, ni hacer nada sin su consentimiento.

Pero está bien, porque el rubio jamás lo lastimaría.

No sabe cuánto tiempo va haciendo eso Naruto, ni tampoco cuantas personas han pasado por esos grilletes. Como buen sumiso, finge escaso interés en él, y eso lo lleva a tener un limitado conocimiento. Tan limitado como que solo sabe sus gustos; le van las cachetadas, lo vibradores (unos más extraños que otros), los azotes y la lencería masculina en cuero negro. También las practicas extremas como el fisting o el sounding, por nombrar algunas. En su vida había pensado que existieran cosas tan extrañas como esas, menos que a alguien le gustara. Pero él le va a todo lo que Naruto quiera hacerle.

No pide más, no espera menos.

El rubio de mirada zafiro lo lleva a sus límites del dolor… del _placer_. Y cuando siente que ya no podría más, que su erección duele a cada palpitar, Naruto se monta a ahorcajadas sobre su pelvis y se deja penetrar. Nunca entra fácil y en más de una ocasión - cuando se limpia después de... - encuentra sangre en su miembro. Supone que ese dolor es placentero para el rubio, porque él no hace nada que no quiera.

Cuando esta sobre él tiene la manía de tomarlo por el cuello, con ambas manos, y presionar. Como es de esperarse, el cuello de Sasuke se contrae, sus labios se mueven enérgicamente en busca de oxígeno y sus pupilas se dilatan. Pocos saben que los espasmos provocados por el ahorcamiento, llevan al cuerpo a experimentar sensaciones de placer más allá de los límites.

Por eso si Sasuke lo toma de los brazos y trata de zafarse, no lo suelta; si intenta empujarlo, no se baja de él. Naruto sabe que eso no es lo que el moreno desea en el fondo, aun si sus labios se tornan morados y su cuerpo pierde fuerzas.

Solo una cosa puede detenerlo, algo que ambos saben y que Sasuke pronuncia en el momento indicado, incluso si su voz es inaudible. Porque Naruto ha aprendido a leer sus labios en mudo.

– _Caramelos_

Entonces lo suelta y Sasuke se corre dentro de él mientras tose intentando recuperar el aire faltante. En tanto Naruto sigue moviéndose frenéticamente sobre el miembro ya blando del Uchiha, hasta venirse sobre su pecho. Nunca lo hacen juntos y no sabe si se debe a que necesita ver el rostro angustiado de Sasuke o a aquella palabra. Porque en su relación todo tiene un significado oculto y erótico y esa palabra no es la excepción. Ambos la eligieron por una simple razón, la estrecha relación que tiene con una etapa de la vida tan pura e inocente; que es todo lo contrario a esa sádica y destructiva unión.

Una palabra dulce para ponerle fin a un placer extremo.

– Te amo.

Sasuke no está bien de la cabeza, Naruto no está mucho mejor. Pero juntos se complementan, son dinamita y no tienen miedo de explotar.

– Yo también.

...

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Esto era una idea suelta que tuve, como muchas otras. Pero poco a poco tomo forma y quedo lo suficientemente decente como para subirla.

O eso es lo que creo jajaja.

Espero que le haya gustado y agradecería bastante sus reviews para saber su opinión.

Au revoir.


End file.
